wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wierna rzeka/Rozdział XVI
Gorączka spadła. Choroba przesiliła się i poczęła ustępować. Przez otwarte okno wpływał z ogrodu zapach rozkwitłych drzew i woń nocnych kwiatów. Ciepły wiatr kurował chorego. Zdawało się, że światło księżyca wkradając się do tej izby dotknieniem swego promienia uzdrawia młody organizm, że słońce poranne krzepi siły skuteczniej niż mleko. Chory zaczął siadać na łóżku, poczuł apetyt i przybytek mocy cielesnej. Wówczas matka weszła do jego izdebki. Obecność jej podziałała na zdrowieńca w sposób bardzo gwałtowny. Okazało się, że prawdę w sobie zawierało ostrzeżenie doświadczonego felczera z miasteczka. Młody książę długo nie mógł przyjść do siebie leżąc w ramionach matki. Lecz gdy to wrażenie pokonał, jego rekonwalescencja jeszcze szybszym posuwała się trybem. Nasunęła się też najgłówniejsza troska, ażeby w takiej właśnie chwili nie nastąpiła rewizja żołnierska i nie zniszczyła wszystkiego. Już wiele osób wiedziało o obecności powstańca we dworze. Służby przybyło i niemożebnością się stało ukrycie przed nią faktu. Cała wieś wiedziała o tym dobrze. Rozpoczęcie na nowo gospodarstwa sprowadzało do dworu ludzi rozmaitych, z których każdy nie przez podłość nawet lub chęć nikczemnego zysku, lecz przez zwykłe plotkarstwo mógł zdradzić w każdej chwili obecność rannego i na zgubę go wystawić. Nie było już miejsca właściwego do ukrycia w nagłym razie, gdyż w szopie siano zostało wybrane z zapola, a o innych kryjówkach trudno było już myśleć. Pani Odrowążowa czuła to dobrze, że naraża ten dom, tak nieszczęśliwy, i jego gospodynię, która tyle poniosła ciosów, na nowe niebezpieczeństwa — że zatruwa jej dnie i noce sprawą swojego syna. Wszystko tedy skłaniało ją do decyzji, żeby go wywieźć. Dokądże zaś mogła wywieźć w kraju? Wszędzie to samo niebezpieczeństwo czyhało. Postanowiła tedy za wszelką cenę, i skoro on tylko stanie na nogach, uciec z nim za granicę. Do tego postanowienia skłoniła ją nadto straszna troska, że gdy tylko jakkolwiek wyzdrowieje, znowu się z ramion jej wydrze do partii — oraz jeszcze wzgląd pewien... Księżna widziała od dawna, jaki jest stosunek jej syna do wychowanicy pani Rudeckiej. Miała w macierzyńskim sercu milion uczuć dla tego dziewczęcia — kochała je — uwielbiała za poświęcenie się dla Józefa — ją jedną na ziemi darzyła najgłębszymi uczuciami duszy — ale nie mogła bez wzdrygnienia pomyśleć, żeby jej syn mógł pojąć za żonę tę osóbkę... Książę Odrowąż nie mógł przecież ożenić się z panną Brynicką. Pomimo całej miłości, jaką dla niej powzięła, księżna nie mogła oczywiście przełamać w sobie odrazy wobec rozmaitych poglądów, mniemań alkierzowych, przyzwyczajeń niezdolskich i wyrażeń tej panienki. Gryzła z pasji wargi widząc wyraz twarzy obojga, wiedziała bowiem, że to nie jest zwyczajny przypadek amorów chorego z pielęgniarką, lecz głęboka miłość. Nie mogła spać po nocach mocując się w sobie, jak wybrnąć z tego dylematu. Nie była w stanie skrzywdzić takiej dziewczyny, której serce trzymała na dłoni — bo ona jedna wznosiła się do tego samego zenitu miłości dla jej syna co ona sama. Nie śmiała dotknąć i urazić jej uczuć. Nie mogła nawet w sercu swym nie zezwalać na tę miłość, której głębinę nawzajem matczynym swym sercem zmierzyła. Łamała się wśród przeciwności. Tysiąc miała w sobie sposobów rozstrzygnięcia tej sprawy, a nie była w możności wybrać żadnego. Wiedziała jedno, że musi syna z tych uczuć wyważyć, musi go choćby siłą porwać, zabrać i uwieźć. Pragnęła jednego: stanąć z nim za granicą. Gdy tam już będzie, załatwi wszystko mądrze, godziwie i dobrze. Tylko tam być! Tymczasem żyła wciąż wśród niebezpieczeństw, trwóg i załamań w duszy. Toczyła narady z panią Rudecką, a ta oczywiście myślała jota w jotę to samo. Pozostawała kwestia naradzenia się z Salomeą i synem. Lecz tu siły opuszczały nieszczęsną matkę. Miała do wykonania czyn prosty, a potrzebujący przezorności i rozumu najbieglejszego dyplomaty — a może siły katowskiego ramienia... Pani Odrowążowa płakała rzewnymi i gorącymi łzami patrząc na Salomeę i jej troski — na jej około rannego zabiegi i starania bez pamięci i bez rozumu — na zatraconą i oszalałą miłość, która samej panience wydawała się być starannie ukrytą, a była jawną jak na dłoni. Och, jakże było podejść do tego uczucia z notą nieubłagania, która już była wypisana... Księżna nie miała siły. Bała się również syna. Nie wiedziała, co też on powie. Przeżyła już jedną jego tajemną ucieczkę do lasu, do partii. Tymczasem wśród tych wahań odbywających się w świecie, a raczej w zaświeciu, i śnie uczuć, jak zawsze — czyniło swoje — fizyczne zdrowie. Gdy młody Odrowąż począł przychodzić do siebie, jego matka, która wszystkich etapów choroby nie widziała, traciła o niej pamięć i o wszystkim, co z chorobą było związane. Malały, oddalały się, nikły cierpienia, trudy, starania, zabiegi i troski poniesione i przedsięwzięte dla odzyskania i przywrócenia tego zdrowia. Tonęły w niepamięci i wsiąkały w nicość ponure okoliczności tamtej sprawie towarzyszące, a w miarę tego procesu zmniejszały się zasługi panny Mii. Przed oczyma matki wyrosła nowa góra trosk o przyszłość. Przed tą zaś przyszłością stała Salomea jako najgłówniejsza obecnie przeszkoda. Serce matki borykało się już z nią o dobro syna. I cierń niechęci utkwił w tym sercu... W sekrecie przed wszystkimi pani Odrowążowa wysłała drogo opłaconego posłańca — po czemu chętny materiał znalazła w kraczmie na rozstajnych drogach — do jednego z arystokratycznych domów w dalszej okolicy z prośbą o pomoc. Otrzymała przyrzeczenie koni i karety, gotowych na każdy znak odwieźć jej syna w dniu oznaczonym za granicę. Te same osoby zajęły się przez swe rozgałęzione stosunki dostarczeniem dla niej i syna zagranicznych paszportów na fikcyjne imiona. Pewnego dnia przyniósł paszport zgrzany i zdrożony posłaniec. Zdrowie Józefa Odrowąża było już o tyle lepsze, że można było podróż przedsięwziąć — chociaż jeszcze z łóżka nie wstawał. Należało tedy przystąpić do rozwiązania sprawy w sposób stanowczy i nie cierpiący zwłoki. Pewnego czerwcowego wieczora, gdy wszystko było na ukończeniu, a goniec po konie i karetę wysłany, księżna zaciągnęła Salomeę do ogrodu i zeszła z nią nad rzekę, do starej altany. Wielkie drzewa okryte młodocianymi liśćmi wokoło szumiały. Dzikie wino oplatające zmurszałe słupki i dziurawy daszek tej altany zasłaniało od zewnętrznego zmierzchu i powiększało ciemność wewnętrzną. Księżna, zaledwie przestąpiła próg altany, upadła na ławkę i przyciągnęła do siebie Salomeę. Objęła ją gwałtownym uściskiem i wpiła się w nią ustami. Tuliła ją do serca i łkała zeschniętym gardłem. Słowa więzły w tym gardle i zaciśnięte zęby nie mogły się rozewrzeć. Łzy poczęły płynąć z oczu księżny, łzy tak obfite, że zmoczyły twarz dziewczyny, solą napełniły kąty jej warg, zwilżały szyję i ciekły aż na piersi pod rozchylonym stanikiem. Salomea drżała na całym ciele. Myśli jakieś błyskały w ciemni uczuć jak letnie lśnienia po nocy zwiastujące nadejście burzy. Te łzy, co po niej spływały, w niewytłumaczony sposób czyniły się szlakami nieszczęścia, które z wolna ściekało ku jej sercu szukając go w piersiach. Ręce księżnej jeszcze mocniej, konwulsyjnie opasały ramiona i szyję Salomei, a cichy, zduszony głos wyszeptał. — Dziecko! Ty go kochasz... Salomea milczała, lecz dreszcz jej ciała dał dokładną odpowiedź. — I on ciebie kocha. Prawda? Milczenie znowu starczyło za odpowiedź. — A mówił ci, że cię kocha? — Mówił. — I ty mu to samo mówiłaś? — I ja. — Odpowiadaj mi, natychmiast! Mów mi prawdę całą, bez jednego zatajenia! Będziesz mówiła prawdę? — Będę. Salomea uczuła konieczność posłuszeństwa i mus wyznawania całkowitej, samej tylko prawdy. Była jakby wyzuta z sukien, z bielizny, z ciała i stanęła przed ciemną władczynią swoją jako bezwładna i drżąca dusza. — Całowaliście się? — Tak. — U niego, w nocy, tam? — Tak. — Oddawałaś mu się? — Tak. — Ile razy? — Nie pamiętam. — Obiecywał ci, że się z tobą ożeni? — Obiecywał. — I dlatego mu się oddawałaś? — Nie. — A powiedz no! Tylko szczerą prawdę!... Odpowiesz mi? — Odpowiem. — Ale przysięgnij no mi! Niech ten Dominik co noc staje nad twoją pościelą, jeżeli powiesz jedno słowo nieprawdy! — Ach! Salomea z jękiem przypadła do ramienia pani. — Więc mów prawdę! Czy już tak samo jak z nim — byłaś z kim kiedy? — Nie. — Nigdy, z nikim? — Nigdy! — I nikt cię nigdy przedtem nie całował? — Owszem, całował mię... — Kto? — Jeden tutaj... — Kto taki? — Jeden kuzyn. — Kochałaś tamtego? — Nie. — Więc dlaczego dałaś mu się całować? — Bo mi się dosyć podobał. To wyznanie zdawało się dodawać księżnie mocy. Głos jej stał się pewniejszy. Przebijała się przez ten głos niezwyciężona i zwycięska siła jasnego rozumu. — Słuchaj, dziecko! Czy chcesz, żeby Józef poszedł znowu do partii? — Och, nie! — Nie chcesz, żeby go tam znowu poranili? — Och, nie! — Czy chcesz, żeby wyzdrowiał? — Czy ja chcę? — Więc co począć, co przedsięwziąć, żeby wyzdrowiał? — Nie wiem. — Myśl całą głową, wysil całe serce! — Nic nie wiem. — A czego byś ty chciała, sama dla siebie? — Być z nim, służyć mu... — Tak! Otóż słuchaj... Czy nie tak trzeba zrobić? Jeżeli nie tak, to radź! Ja zrobię, co ty zechcesz. — Nie mam rady. To ja będę posłuszna. — A więc słuchaj! Ja myślę, że trzeba go stąd koniecznie wywieźć. — Wywieźć... — Nie to myślałaś? — Nie wiem... — Gdzież go tu wywieźć w kraju? Pojadę tam — znajdą! Pojadę w inne miejsce — wszędzie go znajdą! Wezmą do więzienia! Powieszą w moich oczach! Albo i za oczami! Więc co? Trzeba go wywieźć za granicę. — Mój Boże! — Ale on tam nie pojedzie dobrowolnie. Trzeba mu przyobiecać, że skoro się tylko jego zdrowie polepszy, będzie mógł iść do swego oddziału. Ty mi musisz dopomóc w przekonywaniu go, żeby pojechał. — Ja to muszę!... — Bo gdzież on się tutaj wyleczy? Powiedzże, co myślisz! — Tu się wyleczył. — Lecz czyż dłużej może tu zostać? Czy on sam zechce zostać, gdy się wyleczy? — Nie. — Tam ja go prędko postawię na nogi. A gdy mu będzie lepiej — żeby nie poszedł do partii — wywiozę go do Włoch. — Do Włoch! — Bo tylko tam może wyzdrowieć zupełnie. A przecież i ty chcesz, żeby wyzdrowiał — żeby już nie szedł bić się i otrzymywać takie same rany. Czyż nie prawdę mówię? — Owszem, prawdę. — A jeśli mówię źle, nieprawdę, to ty mi daj inną radę! Cóż mi z twojego twardego głosu? W duszy Salomei przewinęło się jak boleść krwawa dawniejsze marzenie o wędrówce z małżonkiem po dalekim, nieznanym, włoskim kraju. Wspomniała sobie wyśnione miasta, obrazy gór i mórz, których jeszcze nigdy nie widziały oczy. Podźwignęła się naprzeciwko tej groźnej pani swego losu i spytała: — I to już żadnej innej rady nie ma, tylko ta, żeby on jechał teraz za granicę, a potem do Włoch? — Nie ma. Głos matki Józefa był mocny, ostry i przeszywający jak kula. Salomea milczała. Zimno ją kłuło w ramionach i dosięgło wnętrzności. Rozpacz mrowiem wpełzała we włosy. Głos wewnętrzny odezwał się przez jej usta: — A ja? Pani Odrowążowa mówiła coraz ciszej, coraz wyraźniej, przyciskając ją do swego boku: — Jesteś przecie młodziutka... Kochasz go. Uratowałaś mu życie. On ciebie kocha. Byliście ze sobą. Ja wszystko wiem i przebaczam. Lecz on teraz jest tak chory! Pomyśl, ty, jedyna, która go kochasz... Przecież musi się w spokoju, w dobrym klimacie leczyć, z dala od tych strasznych pól i lasów. Musi innymi spojrzeć oczami na wszystkie sprawy. Musi w swej duszy przekląć te lekkomyślne przedsięwzięcia, te obłąkane zamysły! Salomea w głębokiej swojej boleści nagle ujrzała cień ojca — i cień tego, co w sąsiedztwie tej altany leżał w ziemi. Dumny żal w niej drgnął. Niezłomny honor, którego dotąd nigdy w sobie nie odczuwała, kazał powiedzieć: — On nie przeklnie tych obłąkanych zamysłów! — Otóż musi! Co jest godne przekleństwa, musi być przeklęte! — Nie! To, co oni czynili, nie jest godne przekleństwa. — Mój syn musi sobie przypomnieć, że nie jego to rola terać się w zgniłych barłogach, ukrywać w sianie — że on jest — pan i z rodu książę! Salomea dosłuchała się w mowie swej pani ostatniego akcentu i zrozumiała go. Zacięło się w niej coś, jak gdyby zamek, do którego klucza już nikt nigdy nie znajdzie. Milczała. Znikł dreszcz i tylko jednolite rwanie bólu w sercu samo jedno zostało w jestestwie. Słuchała jeszcze, gdy księżna mówiła: — Ty jesteś moje drugie dziecko... Moja jedyna! Nigdy, przenigdy o tobie nie zapomnę. Na śmiertelnym łożu będę pamiętać twoją twarz i twoje imię. I on — wierz mi, kochana! Będzie o tobie jak o najdroższej pamiętał. Nie ja to będę, która bym przeciwko tobie słowo do niego powiedziała. Skarz mię Boże, jeśli nie mówię prawdy! Ale masz obowiązek. Wychowała cię pani Rudecka, matką ci była, gdyś tu została sierotą. Czy nie? Czy nic była ci matką i opiekunką? — Tak. — A teraz ona jest sierotą, najbiedniejszą z ludzi, matką pobitych synów, w tym pustym domu. Czy miałabyś serce opuścić ją samą, gdy na twojej głowie stoi cały ten dom i gospodarstwo? Salomea zdobyła się na męstwo i zapytała w szaleństwie swej beznadziejności: — Czy ja nie mogłabym się przydać na co w tej włoskiej podróży? — W jakimże charakterze? W jakim? — Jako służąca. — Nie, dziecko, nie możesz być służącą. Na takie twoje poniżenie ja bym się nigdy nie zgodziła. Właśnie dlatego, że towarzysko nie stoimy na równi, nie zgodzę się na twoje poniżenie. Mogłabyś towarzyszyć Józefowi tylko jako żona... Ale to jest przecie niemożliwe. Sama dobrze rozumiesz, że to jest niemożliwe. — Więc cóż mam począć? — Wezwij na pomoc Boga, miłość Józefa i tej opiekunki, która cię wychowała. Może i moją, jeżeli w twym sercu tę łaskę znajdę. Nakaż milczenie swemu sercu... Czas zagoi tę ranę, którą ją ci teraz zadaję... Córeczko moja, córeczko moja miła! Najdroższa! Najdroższa!... Księżna zsunęła się na kolana i w szlochach opasała Salomeę ramionami. Łkała: — Gdybyś mogła odczuć, jak moje serce nad tobą i nad twoją nieszczęsną miłością płacze! Zawsze na wskróś widziałyśmy nasze serca, a tylko teraz... Teraz, gdy ty tak cierpisz, ja ci pomóc nie mogę. Ja ci zadaję ten cios! Nóż wbijam w serce, które mi wróciło syna... O, Boże! Nim to przyszłam powiedzieć, oczy wypłakałam we łzach. Ach, prawda — zapomniałam... Księżna poczęła szukać czegoś w kieszeniach. Mówiła: — Nie weźże mi tego za złe i nie przypuszczaj nic pospolitego... Chcę się z tobą podzielić wszystkim, co posiadam, duszą i majątkiem. Gdy wrócę do domu, przekonasz się sama... A teraz — połowę tego, co mam ze sobą... Musisz przyjąć! Musisz! Księżna włożyła w rękę Salomei długą i grubą sakiewkę wypchaną złotymi monetami. Zachyliła jej palce dokoła tej sakiewki, podniosła rękę i martwą wsunęła ofiarowany skarb w kieszeń jej sukni. Panna Salomea przelotnie pomyślała: "Ach — pieniądze..." Serce jej przeszywała wiadomość, że on odjeżdża na zawsze i że ona sama jedna tutaj zostaje. Poza tym była ciemność. Jak echo piorunu leciały przez serce słowa: — "Czas zagoi tę ranę..." Wsłuchiwała się w dźwięk i treść tych słów z oddali, ze swego samotnego miejsca. Pragnęła już odejść. Być samą! Gdzieś uciekać! Coś niezrozumiałego wyszeptała nie odrywając ust od ramienia swej pani. Księżna przytuliła do siebie młodą dziewczynę, objęła ją rękami. Łzy obfite, niestrzymane, iście macierzyńskie, poczęły płynąć znowu z tych możnych oczu na twarz Salomei. Były tak szczere i tak serdeczne, że wsączyły do zranionego serca jakiś cień pocieszenia. Objęły się obiedwie i zamilkły patrząc w otchłań swych uczuć i widząc nawzajem głębiny serca. Salomei zdawało się wciąż, że już z tego miejsca odeszła i że dokądś idzie, w bardzo daleką drogę. Dowlokła się uczuciami na jakowąś wielką wyniosłość. Patrzyła na tamtą, nigdy niewidzianą stronę. Westchnęła pod naporem nieznanej myśli: ach, więc to znaczy słowo — matka... Widziała serce matki i wszystkie w nim uczucia... Zrozumiała, co taka czuje i jak płyną jej myśli. Patrzyła na to jakby na leżącą ziemię i płynące obłoki. Dziwiła się, ile jest w matce uczuć, jakie są. Rozróżniała ich załamania, skręty... Uśmiech przepłynął przez wszystkie owe dalekie widoki jak święty słońca połysk przez sierocą okolicę. Chciała otworzyć usta i powiedzieć, że przecie i ona ma już płód w łonie, lecz to zewnętrzne słowo cofnęło się we wstyd i znikło na dnie serca. Księżna z zamkniętymi oczyma tuliła w ramionach Miję. Widziała jej uczucia miłosne. Były to uczucia niemal jej samej. Kwiecista łąka, którą raz jeden widzą za życia człowiecze oczy... Noszą się w woniejącym wietrze motyle, kołyszą wielobarwne zioła. Radosna pieśń wymknęła się z dziewczęcych ust, gdy bose stopy biegną w rosach kwiecistej łąki. Toż to ona sama na ten zakątek raju, na boski pierwiastek w ludzkim żywocie, ma cisnąć przekleństwo śmierci, wytracić kwiaty, pobić motyle, zagasić światło, a kwietny zapach przemienić w trupi zaduch!... Ścisnęła ręce, zwiesiła głowę na ramię przyjaciółki i wszystko widząc płakała. Po cóż są kwiaty i po co to słońce? Czemuż musi uczynić to dzieło straszne? Czemuż musi zdobyć się na męstwo, potworne i nieuniknioną tyranię? Czemuż musi podnieść rękę, czemuż koniecznie ścisnąć dłoń i dusić gardziel, którą miłosnym oplotła uściskiem? Jęk głębokiej męczarni wymknął się z ust, łkanie zamuliło słowa. XVI